1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal for an electrical connector, more particularly to a terminal that has a strong structural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional terminal 1 for an electrical connector 2. The electrical connector 2 includes a dielectric body 21. The terminal 1 includes a base portion 11 that is disposed in the dielectric body 21 of the electrical connector 2, a first contact portion 13 that extends from the base portion 11 and that is disposed externally of the dielectric body 21 of the electrical connector 2, a second contact portion 14 that is disposed externally of the dielectric body 21 of the electrical connector 2, and a meandering portion 15 that is disposed in the dielectric body 21 and that interconnects the base portion 11 and the second contact portion 14.
The aforementioned conventional terminal 1 is disadvantageous in that it has a weak structural strength. That is, when an external force is applied to the second contact portion 14 during installation of the electrical connector 2, the meandering portion 15 tends to be easily and permanently deformed.